Brains and Brawns/Script
Recap/Pre-Chat Chris: Greetings old friends and welcome back! Feel free to chat among-st yourselves until everybody gets here Lindsay: *arrives* Hi, Kyle! Dawn: *arrives* The aura of this place is... dark. Chris: Well it shouldn't be all the toxic waste is gone and Lindsay its Chris Lindsay: Oh sorry, Charlie! Alejandro: Ah Lindsay...just as unique as I remember. Lindsay: Hi, Alan! Alejandro: It's Alejandro...but for you, I can be Alan. Scott: *rolls eyes* Smooth pretty boy... Chris: Welcome Alejandro and Scott! Got any tactics for winning this season? Dawn: I'm afraid Alejandro's is failing, his aura is orange-ish red, and Lindsay's is dark blue. Lindsay: Sorry, Alex, I remember you from Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro: *To Dawn* I don't believe we've met... I'm Alejandro Scott: Why ruin the surprise Chris? Dawn: *to Alejandro* I've seen Total Drama World Tour. Lightning: AHHH-YEAH!!! Lightning is back! *does a back flip* Sha-bam! Lindsay: Hi, Leonardo! Lightning: Leo-who? There's only Lightning! *kisses biceps* Heather: *arrives, glaring at the others* Lindsay: Hi, Henna! Heather: *ignores Lindsay* Alejandro...we need to talk! Sierra: Group picture! Say cheese for the blog! WAIT A SECOND! Where's Cody? *starts sobbing* Zoey: Good thing Mike isn't here. His stupid multiple personalities that were evil... We had to break up! Dawn: I'm afraid Mike is here. Lindsay: Hey, Selena! Hi, Zethera Ymir II! Lightning: *does front flips for style* Aww-Yeah! Who is number 1! Anne Maria: *arrives, spraying her hairspray* Yo, is it just me, or is everyone so pasty? Vito, where you at, baby? Noah: It's definitely just you. Anne Maria: Oi, quit it! *sprays him in the face, and he chokes* Mike: Hi guys! Leshawna: Leshawna is back in the building!! Zoey: Ugh! Mike... Sierra: Anne Maria is more Jersey that I thought. Dawn is more quiet than I thought. Post! Cody: The Codster is back for another season! Duncan: well ain't this a happy little reunion we got going on... Gwen: we must be crazy if we're signing up for this again huh? Duncan: (laughs) year, crazy as hell... Chris: Who knows maybe you'll win... Staci: *doctor has "accidentally" sown her mouth shut* Mfm mmm mnm mf! Ezekiel: *smiles at Anne-Maria* Anne Maria: Ugh, that, Zekiel, kid is back. You could do with a little tan doll, but go away. *shoves him* Noah: (CONF) That girl is probably nuttier than Izzy, and that's really, really, nutty if you ask me. Lindsay: *walks over to Anne Maria* Hi, Alli Nara! Alejandro: *smiles radiantly* Dawn: *shoots Alejandro a confused look* Your aura seems to have changed to brick red, what is on your mind? Alejandro: *looks at Heather* Ah the way she takes command...it makes my heart soar! Scott: *barfs* Dawn: I mmust side with Scott that is also quite... yeah. Heather: *yelling at Alejandro* Listen to me Alejandro! We need to talk! Lightning: Who is amazing! Lightning is that's who! *kisses biceps* Linday: That's so cool, Liam! Chris: While we are waiting for the challenge let me tell you your teams. Lindsay, Sierra, Zoey, Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Alejandro, Lightning, Heather and Mike, you guys are the Astonishing All Stars! Anne Maria, Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Eva, Leshawna, Staci, Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody, you guys are the Ultimate Underdogs! Cody: (CONF) It would be nice to be on Gwen's team, then again I'm so glad I'm not on the same team as Sierra!! Challenge Chris: Challenge starts tonight 9/19/13 at 8pm EST Chris: Welcome to your first challenge. You must jump in the lake and swim to collect a puzzle piece and bring it back to shore. There are 8 puzzle pieces that form your team's logo: A Gold Star for the All Stars and A Dog for the Underdogs. When you get back to land with your puzzle piece you must put the pieces together and form your team's logo. First team finished wins! By the way you can only get 1 puzzle piece so when you get to land with your puzzle piece, you cannot go for a second. You're gonna have to hope 8 people on your team do the challenge in order to win. It will take 5 lines to get the puzzle piece, 5 lines to get back and 1 line to set up your puzzle piece. NOW GO! Cody: *Swims* Dawn: *swims* Lindsay: *swims* Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims* (1) Alejandro: *swims* (1) Lightning: *swims fast* (1) Heather: *swims* (1) Scott: *swims* (2) Alejandro: *swims* (2) Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims* (3) Alejandro: *swims* (3) Lightning: *swims* (2) Heather: *swims* (2) Cody: *swims* Lightning: *swims* Heather: *swims* Cody: *gets puzzle piece* Lightning: *swims* (3) Heather: *swims* (4) Scott: *swims* (4) Alejandro: *swims* (4) Cody: *swims back* Scott: *grabs puzzle piece* (5) Alejandro: *grabs puzzle piece* (5) Cody: *swims back* Duncan: (swims) Gwen: (swims) Cody: *Swims back* Chris: Let's go campers!!! Cody: *swims back* Duncan: (swims) Gwen: (swims) Cody: *arrives on land* Leshawna: *jumps in the water and her hair goes afro* ugh I hate water. Mike: *jumps into the water* Cody: *places his piece* Yes first done for my team!! Chris: Campers the challenge ends soon! Get a move on! The score is 1-0 Underdogs! Ezekiel: *swims* (1) Staci: *swims* (1) mmf ffm mmm Lightning: *swims* (4) Heather: *swims* (4) Scott: *swims back* (1) Alejandro: *swims back* (1) Leshawna: *swim* Mike: *swim* Scott: *swims back* (2) Alejandro: *swims back* (2) Lightning: *grabs piece* (5) Heather: *grabs piece* (5) Scott: *swims back* (3) Alejandro: *swims back* (3) Lightning: *swims back* (1) Heather: *swims back* (1) Scott: *swims back* (4) Alejandro: *swims back* (4) Lightning: *swims back* (2) Heather: *swims back* (2) Scott: *reaches the shore* (5) Alejandro: *reaches the shore* (5) Lightning: *swims back* (3) Heather: *swims back* (3) Scott: *places piece* (1) Yes! Alejandro: *places piece* (1) Chris: Challenge ends in 15 mins! Chris: Well the All Stars win 2-1. Underdogs see you at elimination Elimination Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. In the CONFESSIONAL, vote for whoever you want by dropping the person you want to eliminate's check into the locked box. That's right you each have your own check for $1,000,000. Now get voting! Cody: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box * You didn't help at all... Noah: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box* Yeah, it was between orange paint, and a useless psycho... so... Anne Maria: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box* Ya'll need a tan, and I need my Vito! Dawn: (CONF) I apologize, but I sense a dark aura radiating from you. *puts Eva's check in the box* Leshawna: (CONF) *puts eva's check in the box* She hasn't changed a single bit... Staci: (CONF) *puts in Evas check* mmf fmmm mmm Ezekiel: *hugs Anne-Marias check and rips Evas* Chris: Marshmallows go to Cody, Noah, Dawn, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Tyler and Staci! The last marshmallow goes to............Izzy! Eva you must take the slide of shame, please stand on the "X" *trap door opens* Yup this time if you get eliminated you must stand on the "X" and which is a trap door with a slide that leads to a boat that will take you to Loser's Island. Thus being called the Slide of Shame. 1 down and 19 to go! Come back for some more Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts